This application proposes development of an interactive, multi-media program called SmartHeart, a prevention program for violence and other forms of delinquency (e.g., substance abuse, criminal involvement, etc.) for children in kindergarten. The need for this product arises from the alarming prevalence of violence among young people in America. The need for this product arises from the alarming prevalence of violence young people in America. Children with inadequate emotional knowledge early in life tend to be rejected by peers, which can lead to entrenched, violence-prone patterns of thought and behavior. Experts advocate targeting prevention efforts at children under six and including family and teachers. The current application proposes combining the latest findings and theories on emotional knowledge with multimedia computer technology to devise customized teaching material and experiences for children, parents, and teachers. The child-focused program will be delivered through an engaging animation format for all kindergarten age children to facilitate establishing life long patterns of pro-social behavior. Material (including a website) for parents and teachers will also be developed. Based on the results of focus groups with children, parents and teachers, a survey of educational administrators, and input from expert consultants. Phase I will yield a technical plan for the CD-ROM development, and creation and acceptance testing of a SmartHeart demo. Phase II will include a 90-day follow-up of children and parents exposed to the program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial potential of this project is very promising. Americans are increasingly aware of the consequences of not dealing with the precursors of violent behavior in youth and have turned to the country's educators for a cost-effective response. This program will make use of computer technology and state-of-the-art prevention science to permit tailored interventions to be administered reliably/consistently with minimal teacher training. ITS has a Phase II partnership with Stech- Vaughn, a large publisher of elementary school materials. By including SmartHead in a planned, national marketing campaign, the product should be very commercially successful.